Ode to a silly dress PxD
by Rebbeca Tennant
Summary: ONE SHOT. For the dA PerryxDoofenshmirtz contest i'm submitting a copy here for laughs XD it contains a lot of yaoi boyxboy so don't say i didn't warn you! Enjoy and please leave comments :D EDIT: IT WON THE CONTEST OMG! lol


Perry crashed through the ceiling of the Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc building, a normal everyday to do routine on this agents list. Agent P looked around for the evil Dr Doofenshmirtz "what's he up to this time…" he thought as he heard his webbed feet echo through the empty room. He heard muttering and a fumbling of clothes from a nearby room "tonight! It all happens tonight!" Doofenshmirtz yelled in his high-pitched Gimmle-schtoomp voice. Perry kicked the door down holding his badge up with his paw.

"…Perry the platypus?!" Doofenshmirtz suddenly turned a deep red hiding something white and black behind him. He was sitting at a desk in his bedroom and upon that desk was a sewing kit, a sewing machine and a few ribbons and laces. Perry raised one eyebrow confused. Suddenly out of the closet to metal rings grabbed Perry's arms and pulled him in. Perry could hear Doofenshmirtz' laugh from behind the door

"Hahahahaha! Due to your 'incredible' timing Perry the platypus I was forced to use my trick wardrobe. My other clothes are under my bed, I feel it's safer that way …" Perry rolled his eyes as the doctor continued. "Anyway I'm not quite finished yet I've still got a few laces to attach…you'll see soon enough" Perry could feel his evil grin scorn from behind the door. A purple gas formed into the closet. His eyes widened at the gas but felt his heavy eye lids begin to droop. Doofenshmirtz picked his needle and thread and looked back at the closet. He felt his face go warm

"…I just hope he likes it as much as I do" he smiled and went back to fixing those laces.

Perry opened his eyes in a flash as he suddenly remembered where he was. His arms were now free and he opened the door of the wardrobe. His eyes stung on the sudden light change and he rubbed them with his fists. Fists? His hands were now a pinkish colour and were fleshy. He looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were a brownish colour and now large, his teal green hair was now down to his shoulders. Perry touched his reflection…he had turned human. But, where was Doofenshmirtz? Perry turned round as he heard a clicking of a door opening. He dived towards Doofenshmirtz bed and pulled the duvet off; wrapping it around him covering his naked-ness. Heinz walked through the door humming a shaky tune. He was now wearing a black tuxedo and a white tie (almost his lab coat in reverse in a way) and was now holding what looked to be a 'white sheet'.

Perry scratched his head running a few fingers through his hair "what is all this about?!" he screamed in his head incredibly confused. Doofenshmirtz looked up at the teal haired boy now standing in the room that seemed to be wearing a puffy purple dress. Heinz looked down at the ground feeling the pink in his cheeks 'wow he beat me to it…' he thought looking down at the 'white sheet' crooked on his arm.

Perry tugged at the duvet, "why is he all red like that? Has he always been that colour or…?" he thought hard this wasn't the usual –inator ending contraption he had usually been through.

"Well… I…uh um…" for the first time Doofenshmirtz was almost speechless.

Perry smiled "I like him this way…"

"W-well I see the human inator worked…of course it's only temporary so y'know don't worry you won't be like that forever…j-just for tonight…"

Perry raised one eyebrow still relieved of course but still confused. What happens tonight?

"You see Perry the platypus I've not been very good with girls for some reason y'know I've had many but not one long enough to go to a party with and I don't have many friends so I thought who would be the number one person to take? Or at least the number one platypus to take…?"

Perry's eyes widened "me?!"

He walked up to him and placed his hands on Perry's shoulders "please can you go with me? …Perry the person?"

Perry thought long and hard about this as he stared into Doofenshmirtz' deep blue eyes. He was lost in them for a second but eventually bowed his head in a yes. Doofenshmirtz' face lit up with delight "oh thank you Perry the person!" his eyes nearly filling up with tears. He pecked Perry's cheek with a quick kiss of gratitude "your clothes are on the bed there" he said pointing to the white sheet "and remember Perry the person, no backsies!" he grinned darting out the door.

"Did he just kiss me…?" Perry touched his cheek and felt warmth radiate off of it.

"I just kissed him…" Doofenshmirtz thought suddenly regretting his last action. After a while though, it slowly turned into a smile and a blush as he continued to get ready.

Perry was now deeply regretting his last action. He was now wearing a white dress with a black lace across the top. He had done the entire dress thing before but this was surely something else. He couldn't back out now Doofenshmirtz had said 'no backsies' and that's almost like a sacred promise.

Perry looked at the dress "was this what he was making when I came in? He made this just for me?" he thought slightly touched and slightly disturbed.

Doofenshmirtz was now brushing his teeth in the bathroom.

He looked at his reflection in the mirror as he spat out the minty froth in his mouth "why am I so nervous? It's just a simple party that's all no-ones gonna know you there or anything…" he looked back at the door knowing that a human Perry was just behind it.

He felt the warmth return in his face "h-he…did look quite cute in that dress though. Ah! What am I saying?! I just took him so I wouldn't look like a dork going on my own that's all!"

He quickly gargled some mouthwash and made his way to get Perry. The party started in quarter of an hour. He opened the door to struggling Perry; he had got tangled in the strings that were supposed to be tied behind his neck. Perry looked at him and gave him an embarrassed smile.

Doofenshmirtz sighed "I'm gonna have to do this aren't I?"

Doofenshmirtz eventually untangled Perry's web of strings and placed them around his neck.

He quickly turned away from Perry's view to hide the blush in his cheeks "don't squirm now…" he said tying the last few strings. Perry felt the brush of Doofenshmirtz's hands on the back of neck and felt a tingle go down his spine and warmth in his cheeks.

Doofenshmirtz gave Perry a few pieces black plastic "These used to be Vanessa's. They're hair slides to keep your hair up" he turned away to look at the clock

"Holy Gimmle-schtoomp we're late!" he grabbed Perry's hand "come on we've got to get going!"

Doofenshmirtz pulled up his car next to the building which had the words 'Danville's Annual Mid-summer Soiree' drooped in a light blue banner outside. He was still holding Perry's hand as they went inside, Perry thought he had just forgot to let go or something. It was a large hall with many men and women in posh suits and dresses each of them circling around as the quartet played ballroom music. Heinz looked nervous 'god I hope no-one notices' he muttered pulling on his collar. Perry looked up at his red face 'must be the heat in here' he thought. Doofenshmirtz looked back down at him "sh-shall we?" he said leading his hand to the room. Perry nodded squeezing his hand.

After Doofenshmirtz had got the drinks they sat down at a nearby table. The ice chinked about in Heinz's glass, his hands were shaking. Perry wanted to say something to calm the doctor down but all that came out was a quiet 'ah' sound. "You ok there Perry?" he asked trying to sound as 'aloof' as possible. Perry nodded giving him a smile. Doofenshmirtz smiled back 'jeez, he's so cute…wait no he is not!' he shouted in his head taking another sip of his drink.

"And now we'd like to invite you to our lovers dance, this is one for all you guys and girls out there" the singer said into the microphone by the quartet.

Doofenshmirtz stood up as the music began to start and held out a hand to Perry "would…would you like to dance?" he asked feeling the red in his cheeks beginning to form once more. Perry looked up into his eyes "there's something different about his eyes tonight…they're not filled with the same 'mad scientist look' they usually are… they're more…" Perry couldn't think of the word. He nodded and put his hand on Doofenshmirtz's feeling their heat combine.

'_You don't know how I feel for you…but I know you feel it too…'_

Heinz walked Perry over to the dance floor and put his arm around his waist. He felt the blush in his cheeks grow red hot as he felt the curves of Perry's back. Perry placed his hand on Doofenshmirtz's shoulder, now his hands were shaking.

'_This feeling is so new…everyone knows that this is true…'_

Doofenshmirtz held Perry in his arms swaying him slowly to the music almost floating.

'_I've fallen for you; even though you haven't noticed at all …I'm having a ball…' _

Perry lent his head against his chest. His heart was going a mile a minute. It all felt so magical.

'_There are a million words I can use to describe this fall…but only one says it all…'_

Doofenshmirtz gave Perry a twirl and Perry felt the room spin and his heart leap.

'_There's something I have to tell you, something that I adore…something I can't hide anymore…'_

He leant Perry down to the ground almost cradled in his arms. They were both lost in each others eyes, smiling, feeling there heat radiate off each other, both wanting this moment to last forever.

'…_and I know you feel it too…I love you…'_

Perry placed his lips against Heinz's as the audience clapped around them. Doofenshmirtz was lost for words as he held Perry up entwined in his arms lips still locked. As the crowd began to simmer down the doctor and Perry separated their blushed faces both smiling at each other.

********************

Doofenshmirtz woke up in a silent room filled with empty glasses, drooping banners and deflated balloons. He looked next to him and there laid a teal green platypus sleeping under a white dress blanket dreaming of the night before. He smiled at him as he slept and ruffled his fur "Curse you Perry the platypus…"


End file.
